


Hartwin headcanon for the end of Kingsman: The Secret Service

by EggsyKingsman



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: BFF Roxy, Eggsy is heartbroken, Hartwin, M/M, Roxy Is a Good Bro, Sad Eggsy, harry is just... gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggsyKingsman/pseuds/EggsyKingsman
Summary: Eggsy doesn't leave Roxy stranded in the snow, his search for Harry, and how Roxy comforts him in the aftermath knowing he was in love with Harry.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Kudos: 6





	Hartwin headcanon for the end of Kingsman: The Secret Service

**Anonymous asked:**

I was never a fan of the end of K1 with Eggsy leaving Roxy stranded out in the snow. It just doesn't fit with how he's always got her back the rest of the time.. do you have any post-Valentine headcanons that fix this?

gif of how Kingsman: The Secret Service **actually** would of ended! Knowing that Eggsy will want to leave immediately to get Roxy (because there’s no way he’s leaving her stranded on a fucking glacier) Merlin scrambles Kingsman’s resources to rescue everyone Valentine had locked up. (in a few cases finding that Chester wasn’t the only one that betrayed them and it was a good thing they were already blown up because if not Merlin would of done it himself) After rushing to Kentucky they find that Harry’s body has gone missing. Merlin uses everything at his disposal to circumvent local authorities and find Harry but turns up with nothing. From watching Harry die then not being able to find him and say goodbye in any form and from the guilt of not having apologized properly for their final fight.. Eggsy is distraught. Recognizing that Eggsy has deeper feelings about Harry than he’s letting onto, Roxy comforts him as he clings to her and **sobs**.  
  
When visiting Eggsy in his new home Roxy is supportive by never bringing up that he should change things in it, it’s an unspoken comfort that Eggsy is thankful for. If and when he wants to pack up some of Harry’s things she’ll be there for him for it. When Eggsy wants to have his own wall of headlines, Roxy is the one that helps him take down the ones Harry put up, she even gifts Eggsy a special box to keep them organized in with pictures she took of Harry’s wall so it’s not **really** gone, and Eggsy can always look back on it. After they’re done Eggsy tells her Harry’s first lesson of ‘how to make a proper Martini’. To make a new memory out of a sad one, Roxy says they should make one and while in Harry’s old office they toast him. Knowing the changed space might sometimes make Eggsy sad and that his dog is a comfort to him, Roxy suggests that Eggsy add a dog bed to the office so JB will have a place to nap while Eggsy types his reports and to have something that lifts his spirits when he misses Harry.


End file.
